


Communist Love Song

by LilithK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Communism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Crisis, Eye Color, M/M, Soviet Union
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante la época comunista, Gilbert pasaba los días solo, cuestionando su existencia. Pero, uno de esos días, cierto rubio de ojos verdes decide acompañarle en su soledad.<br/>Un one shot PrusPol dedicado a <i>PitchySoldier</i> por su cumpleaños.<br/><i>"Look me in the eyes and the skeptic in me dies / The skeptic is a fool / We are exceptions to the rule" </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Communist Love Song

Había días, desapacibles y fríos como ese, en el que lo único que hacía era mirar al infinito. Solía escapar de sus responsabilidades como el gato que se escabullía por la verja y subía, portando lo mínimo en su ajado abrigo, hacia lo más alto de aquella decrépita casa, trepando por canalones, ventanas, hiedras, hasta llegar al tejado. Y ahí se sentaba, siempre al borde, con los pies tocando ese demasiado querido vacío, pasando las horas muertas. Sin hacer nada, pensándolo todo.

Iba preparado para aguantar ahí arriba hasta que el sol decidiera irse y la gélida noche le congelara los huesos y le impidiera volver sano y salvo a tierra firme sin poder ver nada. Eso, para cualquier persona, implicaría, tal vez, algo de comida y puede que algún libro u otro tipo de divertimento. Para él, sin embargo, las provisiones eran un paquete de cigarrillos cuidadosamente liados a mano y una botella de vodka barato que sabía a rayos y sentaba aún peor.

Abrió la chirriante cajetilla de latón y sacó uno de los pitillos que se llevó a los labios antes de volver a cerrarla y guardarla en el oculto bolsillo interior. Rebuscó entre sus dos anchos bolsillos y durante un buen rato, moviendo nervioso el cigarro en sus labios. Nervioso, gruñó entre dientes -" _Scheiße_!"-, maldiciendo todo lo maldecible, pensando que había sido tan estúpido de olvidar llevarse un encendedor, o, en su defecto, este había caído sin mayor aviso que un apenas audible _clinc_ metálico de alguno de los muchos agujeros de su atuendo. Por suerte, estaba preparado para casos así y llevaba siempre un par de cerillas en la pitillera, así que volvió a abrirla, tomando una de ellas, que prendió haciéndola raspar rápidamente contra el rugoso borde de obra de aquel tejado. La llama prendió sin más dilación y la llevó con maestría a quemar su cigarro durante unos instantes, hasta que la primera columna de humo se liberó de su punta. La alejó, aspirando con ansia y espirando con fuerza la siempre más deliciosa primera calada. Fue a hacer un giro brusco de su mano para apagarla, pero se quedó mirándola. Simplemente quería ver arder esa llama, más viva y fuerte que nada que él hubiera visto en años en aquel paraíso de la desgracia y la vergüenza que llamaba, no sin ironía, _hogar_. Antes de que pudiera remediarlo —o, tal vez incluso, con una encubierta premeditación— esa cerilla acabó prendiendo el resto de la varilla de madera hasta extinguirse, quemando sus dedos a su paso. Frunció el ceño y resopló contrariado. Estaba esperando algo: un resorte, un mecanismo de reacción a aquella súbita quemadura que le hiciera abrir la mano de golpe y alejarse de la peligrosa fuente que causaba aquella quemazón. Sin embargo, sus dedos seguían tan sujetos al mixto como si lo hubiera apagado con un simple soplo, si bien la rojez y el olor a carne quemada eran demasiado notables como para pretender que aquello no había pasado. Gruñó desencantado. No era lo suficientemente humano para reaccionar ante el dolor, pero tampoco lo bastante inhumano para no sentirlo.

No era _nada._

Y sin embargo...

Soltó desinteresado la inútil cerilla quemada con un resoplido y se quedó mirando al horizonte, sin punto fijo. Su mano izquierda vagó a ciegas hasta tomar la botella y usó la lengua para echar el cigarro un lado y así poder tomar un largo trago.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba.

Sin ser nada, pero existiendo. Negando lo innegable según la filosofía cartesiana. ¿Qué ofrecía a la existencia, siendo nadie? Tal vez un problema, una razón por la que dudar de todo, un enigma para avivar mentes, una tan conocida decepción para todos. Pero, para él, todo eso no le podía importar menos. A él sólo le importaba una cosa. Algo que le amargaba la existencia y le quitaba el sueño, algo que le impedía mirarse a los espejos y que le hacía arriesgar su pellejo con tal de subir hasta el techo de una casa cuya fachada caía a pedazos conforme avanzaba, todo por buscar un sitio donde estar solo y pensar, pensar en esa cosa con la mayor claridad. Aunque nunca llegara a una respuesta, el sentirse por un momento libre entre los vientos que soplaban en lo alto de su prisión le hacía más llevadero su eterna búsqueda.

Pero su pequeño oasis de meditación no era tan recóndito e inalcanzable como pensaba.

Al principio no se inmutó. Pensó que no era nada, que sólo era un algo que había pasado rápidamente a su lado mientras él se concentraba en mirar más allá. A la segunda, una ceja se crispó, su instinto de soldado en alerta permanente, pero él mismo lo calmó, pensando que era normal a esas horas fuera algún pájaro buscando cobijo en las altas y oscuras coníferas. A la tercera que, como dicen, va la vencida, no pudo simplemente obviarlo, puesto que algo impactó sin más contra el lado derecho de su cara. Soltó un corto aullido de queja, dolido por el golpe, y su mueca pasó de simplemente indiferente a verdaderamente enfurecida. No le duró demasiado su fruncido ceño, ya que aquella conocida risa aniñada y estridente le hizo cambiar.

— ¡Tiro al blanco, justo en la cara! ¡Eso deben ser así como, qué sé yo, cien puntos para mi o algo!

Rápidamente sus cejas se elevaron con sorpresa, al igual que el tono de su rasposa voz.

— ¿Polonia?

—Buaf, o sea, qué pregunta es esa, paliducho. ¿Quién va a ser sino yo?

Con tal vez demasiada intención, levantó la comisura de la boca, por un lado, enseñando los dientes amenazadoramente. Polonia sólo levantó aún más su ceja y amplió aún más su casi sempiterna sonrisa. Estaba ahí, en el patio de atrás que nadie usaba —excepto él mismo para escapar— los brazos en jarra y una auténtica posición triunfante en toda su postura.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado? —fue directo con su pregunta, temiendo haber perdido su pequeño refugio para siempre.

—El olor a perro mojado está por toda la casa, sólo hay que saber seguirlo —bromeó, tamborileando los dedos en sus caderas. El albino soltó un gruñido en respuesta que sólo hizo que el otro soltara una carcajada limpia y sonora—. ¿Ves? Te delatas solito.

—Tienes buen olfato entonces. Cosa que me esperaba del buen cerdito que eres —trató de replicarle con algo de sorna que aún le quedaba, pero el polaco ni se inmutó, no perdiendo siquiera un poco de su sonrisa.

—Anda, Gil, no hagas que mi próximo regalo sea un bozal —se acercó al montón de leña seca que había acumulado contra la pared y se subió a él, para poder dar un salto y colgarse del balcón que había justo encima, al cual trepó sin mucho problema, continuando su frase al pisarlo— y anda, ayúdame a subir.

— Oh, no, nada de eso, búscate _tu propio_ sitio —contestó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Voy solo, nadie me ha visto —simplemente contestó antes de seguir su ascenso sin apenas problemas pared arriba, haciéndole sentir hasta algo envidioso de su rapidez y su pericia, que achacó, con una altanería característica, a su poco peso. Cuando estaba ya casi alcanzando el penúltimo piso, sin embargo, sus fuerzas minaron y fue ascendiendo cada vez más lento hasta que, cuando apenas quedaba para llegar al techo, paró y soltó una respiración pesada, mirando al otro chico con una expresión cansada pero segura —. ¿Bueno, qué, me ayudas o no?

Gilbert entrecerró los ojos y se permitió mirarle, sin moverse un ápice, desde arriba. Le clavó la mirada, como queriendo decir que esperaba una razón para hacerlo, a lo que Polonia respondió soltando aire con fuerza y levantando una mano en su dirección. El albino se levantó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sin dejar un momento de clavarle la mirada, moviendo el cigarrillo arriba y abajo al mover la mandíbula.

— ¿Y si te dejo caer? —preguntó, con un aburrido tono de voz.

— ¿Y si, mejor, te das prisa y tal? Esto me está haciendo daño en los dedos —contestó simplemente, moviendo un poco la mano.

Gilbert soltó un sonido de derrota, expulsando el humo por la nariz con un resoplido, y tomó aquella mano con la suya, tirando sin demasiada delicadeza hasta que el polaco, finalmente, salvó el último obstáculo y alcanzó el techo. Inmediatamente, se puso erguido a limpiar toda su ropa del polvo de la fachada, hablando para sí mismo. Mientras tanto, él volvió al mismo sitio de antes, ligeramente más cálido que cualquier otro, en la misma posición, como si nada hubiera pasado y apartó el cigarro de sus labios para espirar una bocanada de humo negro. Siguió a lo suyo, callado, mirando la nada, su mano arañando distraída las muescas que había en la botella de cristal. Por el lateral veía al rubio posicionarse a su lado, sentado, él con los pies dentro, las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, él abrazado a ellas. El pelo le caía por el otro lado como una cortina, pero por el suyo, estaba recogido tras su oreja, permitiéndole ver su rostro, con sus entreabiertos labios pálidos y algo resecos por el frío, la punta de su nariz y sus mejillas enrojecidas, y sus ojos mirándole con interés. Tardó en darse cuenta de que, por un acto totalmente involuntario, ahora le estaba mirando de nuevo fijamente y no pudo impedir ponerse nervioso por ello, así que movió la cabeza con brusquedad, tosiendo, supuestamente para aclararse la garganta, aunque sonó demasiado forzado. Su mirada se desvió por todo su alrededor que no era él, buscando cualquier excusa.

— ¿Vodka? —acabó preguntando, tendiéndole la botella sin realmente mirarle. Aunque para no hacerlo, pudo ver su sonrisilla.

—Sí, por qué no. Es la única cosa que nunca nos falta —tomó la botella que le tendía, haciendo antes de beber un pequeño movimiento de brindis, no sin cierta ironía puesto que ni había copas, ni algo con lo que brindar y mucho menos una razón por la que hacerlo.

Gilbert se removió nervioso y se concentró en terminar su cigarro, que era apenas ya más que una colilla. Escuchó a Polonia soltar un suspiro aliviado tras terminar de beber y mandó una mano hacia él, que comprendió sin más el gesto y le devolvió la botella.

—Sabe a rayos —comentó para romper el hielo, aunque no parecía haberle importado tal cosa mientras bebía.

—Lo sé —se encogió de hombros, aún botella en mano—. Pero es mejor que nada.

—Supongo... —respondió a eso. Ladeó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas, mirando el paisaje con aparente interés.

Con una última, profunda calada dio fin a aquel momento y tiró la colilla aún prendida con desinterés edificio abajo. Pensando en el escenario tan deliciosamente grotesco en el que usa colilla prendía la madera, provocando un incendio en aquella casa infernal. No tendría tanta suerte, por desgracia. Suspiró hondo y se llevó el vodka hacia los labios. Justo iba a apoyarlos en el cuello de la botella cuando, de pronto, fue plenamente consciente de que Polonia acababa de beber de ahí. Incómodo por la idea de un "beso indirecto", dudó y dudó y acabó por volver a dejar la botella en el suelo, entre ambos. Maldita sea, era idiota por hacer un mundo de algo tan nimio, más cuando a él no pareció importarle en primera instancia.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí arriba?

Como siempre, entró sin sutilezas ni preámbulos innecesarios. Sin parecer importarle, porque no le miraba aún, sino que seguía con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar más allá, de ellos y de ese paisaje que se veía. Lo suficientemente interesado, sin embargo, para preguntar por ello. Dudó de que no supiera ya de antemano aquella respuesta, pues ese chiquillo rubio le conocía condenadamente bien, pero sabía que él quería que fuera su voz en alto la que lo dijera.

—Pensar.

No se molestó él tampoco en camuflar la verdad o en guardársela para si. Aunque era cierto que él jamás decía todo. Sólo dejaba un poco de margen a la otra persona a entender lo que pululaba por su cabeza, tan caótica como él jamás lo era en la realidad.

— ¿Y en qué pensabas?

Gilbert le miró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. El otro seguía ensimismado en la nada, esperando una respuesta. Pareció notar sin embargo aquella mirada y, sin moverse, hizo que sus ojos verdes se posaran en él con ese aire de soberanía que nunca llegaba a desaparecer en él. Le aguantó la mirada, pero no se molestó en hacer o decir nada más. Esperaba aquella respuesta y no iba a desistir hasta obtenerla. Y él tampoco era de los de desistir en absoluto, pero se dio cuenta de que, realmente, muy dentro de él, quería decirlo.

—Pensaba... —empezó, tras apartar cuidadosamente la mirada— Bueno. En mí.

—Qué extraño, tú pensando en ti mismo —soltó con profunda sorna.

—No me refería a eso, capullo —rezongó, sin verle la gracia a lo que había dicho.

— Hm, ¿entonces?

—Pues... Me refería a mi —trató de seguir y su garganta le impidió articular sonido. Tuvo que parar para respirar y volver a intentarlo—, a mi, bueno, mi... Existencia.

—Oh...

No dijo nada más. Pero no dejó de mirarle. Ah, de veras, Polonia era tan difícil de tratar...

— ¿Qué pretendes?

—Hacer que respondas a las cosas de una vez, supongo.

—Lo estoy haciendo, ¿no me ves?

—Responder _de verdad —_ entrecerró los ojos y, de golpe, levantó los brazos—. Anda, vamos, que he subido aquí para algo, ¿sabes? O sea podía haberme hecho daño por hacerlo. ¡Qué rayos! Me he hecho daño en las manos con este estúpido empedrado, qué menos que me compenses, ¿no?

Rechinó los dientes, murmurando entre dientes "ha sido cosa tuya" pero Polonia le chistó como al perro ladrador.

—Ni una excusa, Beilschmidt. ¡Escupe!

Con un gruñido animal, Gilbert se dejó caer dramáticamente hacia atrás, tumbándose y poniendo su brazo sobre los ojos. Sin duda él no esperaba esto y mucho menos le gustaba lo más mínimo. Escuchó el tamborilear de los dedos de Polonia contra sus brazos, pero no hizo nada. Se mantuvieron callados ambos un largo rato, bajo el apagado sol que apenas alumbraba y apenas calentaba, el cielo blanquecino manchado de plomizas nubes y moteado con las aves que volaban libres a algún lugar mejor.

— ¿Qué somos, Feliks?

Aunque no le veía, supo que aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, ya que no respondió al instante.

— ¿Qué vamos a ser? Naciones.

— ¿Ah, sí? —se destapó para mirarle y puso una amplia sonrisa que destilaba un doloroso amargor— ¿Lo soy?

—Que yo sepa, las personas normales no van por ahí sobreviviendo a todo y diciendo que tienen mil años. Mucho menos tienen nombres tan sumamente horteras como, um, DDR —le miró con gravedad, como culpándole a él de la elección de ese nombre. DDR, _Deutsche Demokratische Republik._ Su supuesto nuevo nombre dado por Rusia. Sólo pudo soltar una carcajada ante tal osadía.

—Ya, claro. "República". "Democrática" —hizo los signos de las comillas con los dedos, su voz tan irónica y amarga que, si fuera tangible, hubiera podido quemar la propia piedra con la ponzoña que guardaba—. Cuéntame otro chiste, ese me ha hecho reír.

—Lo dices como si no fuera distinto para mí o algo, ¿sabes? —bufó, cogiendo la botella de nuevo y dando otro corto trago. La dejó poniendo una mueca de desagrado conforme el alcohol le quemaba garganta abajo y volvió a mirarle— Igualmente, no sé qué quieres decir con eso.

— ¿Cómo? —se irguió un poco— ¿En serio? ¿Tengo que recordarte la situación en la que estoy, acaso?

—Un resumen estaría bien...

Se terminó de erguir hasta quedarse apoyado por los brazos, con expresión de pocos amigos.

—Feliks, no te hagas el tonto. Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Me llamas nación, a mí? Ya no soy Prusia, ya no tengo siquiera nada a lo que llamar mío. Por no tener, no tengo ni corazón —apretó los dientes recordando el dolor de no haber sido capaz de proteger su propia capital, Königsberg, del ejército ruso. El recuerdo de haber sido extirpado brutalmente de aquello que era el centro de su existencia por manos de aquel que más odiaba.

—Entonces, si no eres una nación...

— ¿Cómo puedo seguir vivo? —terminó en su lugar, moviendo una mano en un aspaviento— Sin corazón, sin envejecer en todo este tiempo un ápice, sin ser capaz de morir... —se calló el "aunque lo haya intentado".

—Hm, ya veo. Bueno, si me permites darte mi humilde opinión —se miró las uñas distraído, como si nada de eso tuviera importancia. Le hizo bullir de ira en su interior— le estás dando demasiada importancia a todo esto. O sea, que la respuesta ya la tienes, es sólo que no te gusta y no te atreves a admitirla.

— ¿Qué? —rugió, enfadado— ¿Es esa tu gran idea? ¿Acaso crees que todo esto es tan sencillo, que es sólo una cuestión de orgullo? ¿Me estás tomando en broma, Polonia?

Él sólo le miró sin apenas expresión alguna, con las cejas alzadas, las uñas aún emparejadas, tal y como las había dejado antes. Aquello sacó a Gilbert de sus casillas e hizo que gritara a la nada de impotencia.

— ¡Eres, eres...! —cerró las manos en forma de garras en el aire, antes de resoplar de rabia contenida— No sé de qué me sorprendo. ¿Cómo vas a poder entenderme, tú?

Fue todo muy súbito. De refilón llegó a ver como su expresión indiferente se tornaba de pronto en incrédula y esta, de golpe, en la viva imagen del odio. No podía explicarlo, pero vio sus ojos, verde como el pasto, arder. Y aunque jamás lo admitiría en alto, se asustó. Polonia se levantó del suelo, volcando la botella que empezó a derramar su contenido, y le señaló con el dedo.

— ¡¿Cómo osas?! —chilló, sin contenerse lo más mínimo— ¿Cómo tienes el valor de decirme eso, Gilbert, a mí? —se golpeó el pecho con la palma de la mano— ¡A _mí_!

—No entien... —pero no le dejó continuar.

— ¡Ya veo! ¡Ya veo que para ti no era nada! ¡Al fin y al cabo, qué era para ti, sino otro territorio más en tu haber, otra batalla más ganada honrando tu ya henchido ego! ¿Alguna vez, por un mísero momento, has probado a pensar que era aquello para _mi_?

—Feliks... —musitó, empezando a comprender.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No me " _Feliks_ " ahora! ¡Has sido un auténtico desconsiderado y un completo idiota! —le gritó, echando la cara hacia delante y las manos hacia atrás— ¿Que dices que no puedo entender eso? ¡Serás engreído! ¡¿Es que no sabes cuántas veces he vivido yo eso?!

—Perdona, no...

— ¡Egoísta! ¡Particiones de Polonia, ¿te suena de algo?! ¡Claro que no, si no eres nunca capaz de ver más allá de tu ombligo! ¡Estúpido narcisista!

— ¡Vale, de acuerdo, lo he captado, he metido la pata hasta el fondo, lo admito! —levantó las manos hasta la cabeza en señal de derrota— ¡Lo siento! De verdad, lo siento.

— _Prusak_! —terminó poniendo morritos.

— Bueno, vale ya, es suficiente, ¿no crees? —dijo al reconocer aquel insulto en polaco que con _tantísima dulzura_ le había dedicado a los prusos como él, con el tan bien escogido significado de _cucaracha_.

Pareció concordar, ya que cerró la boca, levantando la cabeza con altanería y soltando un resoplido de orgullo antes de volver a sentarse, de brazos cruzados esta vez. Gilbert, por su parte, volvió a posición que tenía al principio, enterrando la cabeza hasta la nariz en el hueco de su bufanda roja. Se volvió a hacer el silencio, esta vez mucho más pesado y frío, más cortante e insoportable.  
Se arrepentía mucho de lo dicho. No solía hacer esto, pero debía admitir que llevaba razón. Había sido desconsiderado y cruel sólo porque era incapaz de ver más allá de sí mismo. No podía fingir inocencia: no sólo había sido consciente de que Polonia había llegado a dejar de existir casi por completo, es que él mismo había sido partícipe en las luchas por el poder y control que habían desarrollado aquello. Era menos que inocente, era culpable, y no sólo de la ignorancia o el desinterés, también del delito. Y ahora y sólo ahora, que era tan sólo una ínfima parte de su antiguo ser, que había sufrido en sus propias carnes aquello que provocó, veía sin una venda su propia fechoría y le carcomían por dentro de los remordimientos.  
Y, sin embargo, Polonia no le parecía guardar mayor rencor. Como un autor impecable, rompía las páginas que no le cuadraban en su historia sin emborronarlas o resaltar sus errores, las hacía una bola y las desechaba para seguir con su historia sin mirar atrás. Tal vez, tal vez lo que más le dolía era pensar en cómo aquello no era recíproco. Si hubiera sido al revés él... Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos. Él jamás le hubiera perdonado. Y eso sólo se añadía a su ya insoportable culpabilidad. Nunca había sido justo con Polonia. Y ni todos los perdones del mundo eran capaces de hacerle sanar las heridas que él mismo no paraba de causarle.  
Pero Feliks siempre volvía a él, como si nada, sonrisa en mano, haciendo como si nunca nada fuera demasiado grave. Como si, a pesar de todo, disfrutara estando a su lado.  
Se sonrojó un poco pensando en eso, y desvió la mirada para volver a verle, sin salir de su mullido refugio. Estaba jugando distraídamente con la botella, dándole vueltas sobre sí misma, los labios tensos y las cejas casi a ras de sus ojos.

—Hey, Feliks —no se esperó su voz, que le hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente—, puedo preguntar qué es lo que pensabas cuando... Bueno...

Le miró con severidad. Parecía no querer responderle y no es que estuviera realmente equivocado por pensar ello. Torció la boca y volvió a hacer girar la botella, mirándola fijamente.

—Pensaba todo en lo que tú piensas. ¿Qué te crees, que somos tan diferentes? Pues lo siento, pero no. Ni antes, ni ahora, ni en tus mejores sueños. ¿Sabes?

— ¿Y cómo sabes en qué pienso yo? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

—Ya te he dicho, que no somos tan distintos —movió una mano en su dirección—. Que yo no voy por ahí solucionando las cosas por la fuerza bruta como tú, no, pero eso no me hace un extraterrestre o algo, va. Sé lo que es que no te sientas nación ni humano. Que te preguntes día sí y día también qué eres y la única respuesta sea el silencio. Que la gente te mire con desdén, o sea, como si no fueras digno o algo —no pudo ocultar una chispa de dolor en su mirada al echar la vista a un lado por el recuerdo—. Y aunque tú vivas en tu propio mundo, que sepas que sí que sé lo que es ir por ahí sabiendo que tu corazón no es tu corazón ya, que no late, que no es tuyo —entró con una mano en su abrigo y tocó su pecho, un rato, buscando su propio pulso—. Te empeñas en pensar que estás solo. Ni siquiera sólo ahora, ¿sabes? Siempre. Y si tan sólo te molestaras en girarte un poco verías que hay mucha más gente a tu alrededor que sabe lo que es eso y te ayudaría a sobrellevarlo.

—Es fácil para ti —suspiró con desdén—. Tienes al pesado de Lituania todo el tiempo a tu lado.

—Ah. Eso crees. Curioso —soltó un par de carcajadas amargas que hicieron que Gilbert frunciera el ceño, confuso, pero decidió no preguntar más al respecto—. Mira, sé que ahora mismo las cosas pues como que de color rosa no son. Para ninguno de los que estamos aquí —señaló en general antes de proseguir—. Pero, a ver, ¿acaso te sirve de algo hundirse y pensar que este es el fin y no hay más solución? Hay vida más allá de esta casa, más allá de esta tierra, más allá de esta _Cortina de Hierro_. Y ya veo que no lo crees tú mismo, pero hay vida en tu lado de la muralla. Lo que quiero decir es que parece que no quieres ver que esto es sólo una mala racha, que hay algo _más allá_ que acabará por volver a nosotros.

—Nunca he sido de los que se aferran a esperanzas...

—Aprende a hacerlo, entonces. Me has preguntado que en qué pensaba yo, ¿no? —se señaló antes de mandar los brazos al cielo y hacer mil aspavientos con ellos, elevando cada vez más el tono conforme su discurso se hacía más elevado— ¡Pues en eso, Gilbert, en eso pensaba! ¡En que ellos podían quitármelo todo y aun así no quitarme jamás la esperanza y las ganas de seguir siempre adelante!

De pronto, golpeó con las palmas de las manos el suelo que había entre ambos, sobresaltándole, clavándole los abiertos y expresivos ojos que casi parecían desprender chispas.

— ¿Me preguntabas que qué somos, tú y yo? ¡Esto somos! Somos lo imposible, somos lo raro, somos lo que no quieren que exista, somos la resiliencia en un mundo en el que hay todo o nada. ¿Una nación desaparece cuando su territorio también lo hace, cuando la despojan de su identidad, cuando su capital deja de pertenecerle? ¿Crees que es eso cierto? ¡Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta, Gilbert!

—No, no lo entiendo... —murmuró precipitadamente, abrumado por su repentina efusividad.

Entonces, sin mayor aviso, Polonia mandó sus manos, frías y a la vez tan cálidas, a ambos lados de su cara, acercándose a su rostro hasta casi ser capaz de sentirle respirar contra su propio aliento.

— Somos las excepciones a la regla, eso es lo que somos. No somos más que la razón por la que creer que las reglas sólo sirven para romperlas y forjar nuestro propio camino en base a lo que nosotros decidamos como lo más importante. ¿Quieres ver a tu hermano de nuevo? ¡Hazlo! No hay muralla suficiente para encarcelar un alma libre llena de determinación. ¿Quieres volver a ser una nación? ¡Vive! ¡Vive y enséñale al mundo que eres más fuerte que sus jaulas hechas de reglas e imposibles! ¿Crees que no te queda nada? ¡Mientes! Sigues aquí, vivo. Y mientras lo estés, incluso si tú no crees poder —tragó saliva— yo lucharé por mantener esas esperanzas por ti.

No supo describirlo, lo que sentía. Era como si su estómago estuviera tan vacío como pesado, como si estuvieran sus pulmones tan encogidos como liberados, como si estuviera tan entumecido como hipersensible y como si su espalda no parara de mandarle chispazos columna abajo que lo mismo ni sentía como le hacían temblar entero, como si el frío no fuera nada contra el calor infernal que ahora despedía su piel. Sólo era capaz de discernir con claridad su mirada, intensa y viva y chispeante, clavada como un certero cuchillo en sus pupilas.

Sintió cómo se ahogaba en un mar de verde. Su mente dejó de ver los grises cielos invernales y se zambulló en una piscina llena de imágenes y memorias de un vivo verde. Esos ojos, tan verdes como los bosques de altos robles, pinos y hayas que le vieron nacer a orillas del Báltico, bosques de ensueño donde encontraba su verdadero hogar. Esos ojos, tan verdes como los maizales madurando bajo el cálido sol de mayo, sus mazorcas como oro en la inmensidad de amplias y brillantes hojas.

Verde intenso, como el de un jade, una serpentina, una esmeralda, tallada y pulida con la habilidad sólo propia de un maestro joyero, que no abandonaba su minucioso trabajo hasta verla completamente convertida en una exquisita gema de la más alta categoría, digna de lucirse enmarcada por el oro y plata que formaban las joyas de la mejor calidad.  
Igual de bellos, igual de brillantes, igual de valiosos.

Verde pacífico, como el de los pastos en verano que se extendían mucho más allá de donde la vista era capaz de llegar, mecidos por la suave brisa que transportaba aquel aroma a libertad, que invitaban a caerse en ellos y dejarse llevar por el sueño con el cosquilleo en la piel que provocaban los rayos del único sol que verdaderamente calentaba los huesos.  
Tan arrulladores, tan inmensos, tan indómitos.

Eran la aventura de una selva salvaje, un remanso de paz en la rivera, la tentación de una brillante manzana, la templanza del inamovible árbol, la calidez de la infusión de hierbas, la frescura del aroma a menta.  
Eran verde vida.  
Eran verde veneno.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero mirarle así, tan fijamente que dolía, que le hacía sentir confuso y fuera de lugar. Se sentía... Sí. Se sentía como si hubiera estado bebiendo durante horas y horas. Y no le sorprendía, si aquellos ojos que le miraban eran dos copas repletas de verde absenta.  
Decían que esa bebida era la perdición.  
Y esos ojos, para él, también lo eran.

No pensó demasiado. No podía tampoco hacerlo, nublada su mente y su razón por aquellos ojos verdes. Se acercó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y atrapó sus labios con los suyos en un movimiento certero. Tal vez temía ser rechazado, sin saber si había algo en él de interés, algo que pudiera llegar a gustar. Pero cuando correspondió a aquel beso, lento pero seguro, se desprendió de esa secreta inseguridad, mudándola de su mente a medida que intensificaba el contacto. Sus manos recorrieron como arañas espalda arriba hasta acabar en su pelo, dejándose enterrar en aquella perfecta melena rubia, suave como sólo su pelo podía ser. Y fue poco a poco tornándose en pura necesidad, sus manos tomándole por la cabeza y empujándole contra sí hasta acabar bien pegados, sin separar un instante sus labios, temiendo romper la magia, el único momento de verdadera felicidad y plenitud que había sentido en años.

Porque en aquellos ojos verdes que le habían dado una razón para existir.

_And if you're ever less than certain_  
_I will be your Iron Curtain_  
_I will be your Berlin Wall_  
_And I will never fall_

_Communist Love Song (Soltero)_


End file.
